This invention relates generally to so called bag toss games and in particular to bag toss games that are played under conditions of low ambient light. A very old bag toss game is Cornhole, also called Corn Toss, which has recently become quite popular. In the game, which is very similar to horseshoes, players take turns pitching small bags, filled with corn, sand or beans, at a raised platform having a six inch diameter hole, centered nine inches from the far end of the platform. The bags are sized for entry into the holes. The platforms, which are often decorated, are made of rigid plywood or plastic. Different scores are provided for bags tossed, or knocked, into the hole or that land on the board. Generally a corn bag in the hole counts for three points, while one on the platform scores one point. Play continues until one player reaches a score of 21. Regulation-size platforms are four feet by two feet, with the back end raised one foot and the front end about two to four inches above the ground. The two platforms are spaced about 40 feet apart, similar to the stakes in horseshoes. Additionally, there should be 12 feet of vertical clearance above the playing area. As such, the cornhole game is designed for outdoor play. As in horseshoes, players may be grouped into teams or matched individually.
Being an outdoor game, cornhole is generally intended to be played during daylight hours. However, since it is an excellent outdoor party game, it is often played during the evening where the lighting may not be optimal. Providing sufficient lighting for evening play may not only be inconvenient, but undesirable since it may detract from the ambiance desired at an outdoor party.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed toward enabling bag toss games to be played under conditions of low ambient light, without affecting the surrounding ambiance.